Sospechosa hasta el final
by stasxenia
Summary: Que sucede cuando te das cuenta que las personas en las que confías te han traicionado. Tu mejor amiga, tu novio y ese desconocido el cual no logras olvidar. UA, Goku y Chichi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic. Lo se, tengo dos más por terminar ( me consuelo con que ya estan casi terminados XD) y me lio ha hacer otro… luego me quejo de que no tengo tiempo… jeje.

Debido a que son muchas las personas que me han comentado de que quieren que haga un fic completo sobre Milk y Son Goku, puesto que apenas hay de ellos, pues me he animado ha hacerlo .

Espero que os guste. Este fic será un UA, puesto que para centrarlo en algún momento de la historia creo que ya lo tengo muy visto ( es mi humilde opinión) . Los que conozcáis mi forma de escribir sabréis que suelo hacer UA, pues me encanta poner a los personajes que me gustan en situaciones totalmente diferentes a las que estamos acostumbrados a ver. De manera que en este fic solo reconoceréis a los personajes, pues aquí son solo personas normales y corrientes. Es decir, no hay poderes, ni malos malossos, ni bolas de dragón. Solo personas como nosotros.

Y para que os situéis más, todos rondarán las edades entre los 24 y 26 años. Y como no.. Habrá algo de lemond

Espero que os guste . Pues dedico este fic a todos los Fans de Goku y Chichi!!!!

SOSPECHOSA HASTA EL FINAL

Bajo la presencia de una calurosa noche de verano, en la oscuridad de un despacho, se encuentran dos hombres reunidos. Uno de ellos se encuentra furioso, puesto que piensa que su pareja le está siendo infiel. El otro, con la mirada puesta en el primero, se limita a escucharlo.

- Y te puedes creer que la muy … me dice que solo es un compañero de trabajo! Se piensa que soy estúpido o que le pasa!- Gritaba furioso el hombre. - Puede que ella no se de cuenta, como siempre es tan simpática con todos los chicos, pero ese tío le va detrás, quiere algo con ella.

- Una cosa, Yamsha. Tu pareja te está siendo infiel, o simplemente está lidiando con un posible pretendiente?

- Me está siendo infiel!- Grita con rabia.

- Tienes pruebas de ello?

- Bueno, aquí el detective privado eres tu, de manera que espero que las consigas.

- Y si pruebo que realmente no te esta siendo infiel, que piensas hacer?

- Perdona que te diga esto Goku, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. Tu solo limítate ha hacer el trabajo por el cual te pago.- Le dice enfadado- Espero absoluta discreción en todo este asunto.

- Tranquilo, déjalo en mis manos.

Yamsha asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquel oscuro despacho. Goku, giró sobre sí mismo en la silla, hasta quedarse mirando a través de la ventana la ciudad, meditando en la conversación que acababa de tener con aquel individuo. Lo acababa de contratar para que investigase una posible infidelidad de su novia. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Goku cogió nuevamente la fotografía que le había dado de ella. Era una muchacha joven, de unos 24 años, piel blanca como la nieve y larga cabellera negra. Era realmente bonita, como alguien como ella podría caer tan bajo como engañar a su propia pareja?. Goku se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, años de experiencia en su profesión le indicaban que no se podía dejar llevar por las apariencias. Que en muchas ocasiones, la rosa más bella guardaba en su interior, el veneno más letal.

Miró el reloj, las once de la noche, ese había sido un día largo. Recogió todos los documentos que poseían la información sobre aquella mujer, y se dispuso a marcharse a su casa. Pero antes de salir de aquel despacho, un impulso hizo que mirase nuevamente aquella foto.

" Es una lástima" pensaba Goku " Por que será que las más bonitas són las peores, pero no sufras, pronto te desenmascararé Chichi"

Continuara ………………….

Notas Autora:

Bueno, se que es corto!!! Pero esto solo es la introducción! Que tal! Os Gusta la idea de ver a nuestro querido Goku en el papel de detective privado?? Jajaja. Imagináoslo con gabardina y con el típico sombrero que llevan estos … creo que sobra decir mas

Pues lo dicho, espero que os guste. Este será el primer fic largo que haga de esta pareja… haber que tal sale No seáis duros con migo!!!

Nos vemos

Evidentemente ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son obra y creación del mejor mangaka de todos los tiempos, Akira Toriyama


	2. Chapter 2

¿ PORQUE NO DEJA DE MIRARME ?

- Dos con leche, un cortado y un refresco de cola!

- Voy!

- Una porción de pastel de fresa, un batido de chocolate y un agua mineral!- gritaba la joven.

- Oido!

- Dos tazas de chocolates y un cuatro de Churros!- Gritaba nuevamente la chica.

- Lo tengo! Pero Chichi, dame un respiro, no puedo preparar tres pedidos a la vez.

- Lo siento Ten- Se disculpa ella sacando la lengua graciosamente.

La hora del desayuno era la peor de todas. Todo el mudo iba a la cafetería Suny, no solo famosa por sus deliciosos pasteles y su buen chocolate con churros, si no por su simpática camarera, Chichi.

Ella era una joven que se vio en la obligación de dejar de estudiar para ponerse a trabajar, debido a la muerte de su madre, y al quedarse sola con su padre, tenía que ayudarlo económicamente. Tenía 24 años, y desde los 20 que trabajaba en la cafetería. Además de ser una chica bonita, era dulce y amable con los clientes. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con ella. Ten Shin Han, era su compañero de trabajo y su jefe. Este tenía 27 años, y desde que la conoció se encariñó con ella. Cada vez que Ten la miraba, recordaba a aquella chichilla que llamó a su puerta pidiendo trabajo, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar debido a la muerte de su madre. La lastima que le invadió al verla en ese estado, fue lo que lo impulsó a contratarla, descubriendo posteriormente a una buena profesional y amiga.

- buenos días!- saluda la amiga de Chichi que acababa de entrar en local.

- Hola Bulma! Ya has terminado de hacer las compras que me dijiste?

- Si, necesitaba ropa nueva para el laboratorio.- le aclara- Veo que esto esta muy tranquilo- dice echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

- Eso es por que no has llegado hace un rato, estaba a tope de gente.- Suspira Chichi cansada.

- No se de que te quejas, eso es bueno para el negocio y par a ti- le guiña el ojo- que te sacas un sobre sueldo con las propinas que te dan.

- No seas exagerada- se sonroja Chichi.- Quieres tomar algo?

- Si, un café por favor.

Mientras Bulma se sentaba en la barra, Chichi se lo estaba preparando.

- Por cierto, sabes algo de Yamsha?- Pregunta Bulma

- No- dice poniéndose triste- desde que discutimos la otra vez no he sabido nada de él.

- Per que fue lo que pasó? Todavía no me lo has contado- le pregunta.

- Toma tu café.

- Gracias.

- Pues se piensa que entre Ten y yo hay algo más que amistad.

Bulma se atragantó al oír aquello.

- Como dices?

- Pues eso, me acusa de tener un lío con él. Además de ser excesivamente simpática con los clientes. Nos es justo Bulma. Tu me conoces, y sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo parecido.

- Lo se y lo siento- le dice su amiga apenada- Tu no serías capaz de traicionarlo .  
- Que más da! No puedo hacer nada, soy inocente y solo puedo esperar a que se de cuenta de las cosas. Debe aprender a tener plena confianza en mi, al igual que yo la tengo en él, y jamás dudaría en que me es infiel.

Al escuchar aquello Bulma se sintió incomoda y Chichi lo noto.

- Te ocurre algo?

- No nada, he de irme. Me esperan en el laboratorio.- Se levanta del asiento recogiendo sus bolsas.

- Tu siempre tan responsable- le sonríe Chichi- Nos vemos esta noche?

- Yo te llamo, adiós.

Chichi vio como se iba su amiga. Ambas se conocían desde el colegio. Chichi siempre la admiró por su fuerte personalidad, valor, coraje e inteligencia. Cada noche daba gracias por tenerla como amiga, pues la apoyó en los momentos más duros de su vida.

Pero un fuerte ruido, captó su atención y corrió hacia la cocina.

- Ten que a pasado?- Pregunta al verlo en el suelo recogiendo unos platos que se le habían caído- deja que te ayude- le dice poniéndose a su lado, pero percatándose de que estaba temblando.- Ten que sucede?

- Me han llamado del hospital, el riñón que estaba destinado a Chaoz resulta que no es compatible.

Aquello entristeció profundamente a Chichi. Chaoz era el hermano pequeño de Ten, hacía tiempo tenía problemas con sus riñones, estos habían dejado de funcionar, y al no encontrar un donante, se veía en la necesidad de ir cada día al hospital para hacerse diálisis. Aquella situación era muy dura para su amigo, que se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su hermano.

- Lo siento.

Ten no pudo contener las lagrimas. Tenía puestas muchas esperanzas en aquel riñón, y ahora tenían que empezar de nuevo. Desesperado, abrazó fuertemente a Chichi, necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse para no hundirse y dejar solo a su hermano.

Ella no dudó un segundo en responderle a aquel abrazo. Día tras día había sido testigo del sufrimiento de aquel hombre y le dolía en el alma no poder hacer otra cosa, que permanecer a su lado.

Para desgracia de Chichi, justo en el momento en que estaban abrazados, entró por la puerta Yamsha, siendo testigo de la escena.

- Lo sabia!- Grita furioso haciendo que Ten y Chichi se suelten de inmediato- Aprovechas la mínima oportunidad para quedarte a solas con él.

- No es lo que piensas!- le dice desesperada Chichi- por favor deja que te explique.

- No quiero oír ninguna de tus excusas! Como puedes hacerme esto!

- Creo que estas sacando las cosas de contexto- le dice Ten.

- Tu no te metas en esto! Suficiente has hecho aprovechando que yo no estoy para seducir a mi novia.

- Ya vasta!- le grita Chichi- eres injusto conmigo, creo que no merezco esto.- le dice seriamente.

Yamsha se la queda mirando y sin decir nada sale de la cocina seguido de Chichi e ignorando sus gritos para que se quedase, desparece de la cafetería.

Chichi lo ve salir, la rabia la come por dentro. Como podía ser tan celosos y desconfiado? Antes no era asi. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero vio como había un cliente, que había presenciado tal bochornosa situación.

Aguantando las ganas de llorar, y poniendo la mejor cara que pudo, se fue a atender al cliente.

- Buenos días! Que desea tomar?

- Un café solo- contesta el hombre.

- Muy bien, enseguida se lo traigo.

Chichi se fue a prepararlo, pero mientras lo hacía podía sentir la mirada de aquel hombre encima suyo. Y aquello la incomodaba.

- Aquí tiene- le sirve el café.

- Aquel tipo era su novio?- le pregunta

- Disculpe, pero creo que eso no es asunto suyo.- le dice molesta por meterse en su vida privada.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que este local era famoso por la simpatía de la camarera, y lo único que veo es a una chica resentida.

- Pero quien se cree que es usted?- Le recrimina poniendo sus brazos en jarra - Con que derecho me dice eso, no me conoce en absoluto!

- Tal vez son los demás los que no la conocen, y soy yo quien la ha visto tal y como es.- dice ese desconocido.

- Y como se supone que soy?

- Déme una semana, y se lo diré.- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que provocó un escalofrío en Chichi.

- A usted no le pienso dar nada.- le dice furiosa.

- Vaya, y yo que creía tener entendido que no le costaba dar "nada" a los clientes.

Chichi estalló en cólera. Como podía ese hombre decir aquello sobre ella. Tal era la rabia que sintió, que no fue consciente de lo ocurrido hasta que su propia mano empezó a dolerle fruto de la bofetada que le había propinado.

El hombre se frotó la mejilla y sonrió para sus adentros.

- Vaya, con que tenemos una fierecilla. Será interesante domarla.

- Váyase al infierno.- le escupe con toda su rabia dejándolo solo con su café.

Chichi permanecía detrás de la barra, deseando a que aquel horrible hombre desapareciese de una vez. Llevaba como una hora allí sentado, sin perder de vista ni uno de sus movimientos. Maldijo su suerte, puesto que Ten se había ido hacía poco al hospital, para darle la mala noticia a su hermano. En menos de diez minutos tenía que cerrar y aquel hombre no daba señales de querer marcharse.

Por fin, esos diez minutos pasaron, y los últimos clientes se fueron, Chichi se quedó sola en la cafetería con aquel hombre. Algo asustada, permaneció detrás de la seguridad que le proporcionaba la barra y le llamó la atención.

- Señor!- lo llama- Lo lamento pero he de cerrar, sería tan amable de abandonar el local.

Ese hombre, que continuaba con la mirada fija en ella, se levantó lentamente de su asiento, y sin dejar de mirarla, se acercó ha ella, al igual que lo hace un lobo ante un asustado conejito.

- Cuanto le debo por el café?- le pregunta divertido al verla tan asustada.

- Dos con cincuenta señor.

- Por favor, no me llames señor Chichi, llámame Goku.

- Como sabes mi nombre!- exclama ella sorprendida.

- Se mucho acerca de ti, pequeña.- le dice reclinándose sobre la barra, hasta que sus rostros quedan muy juntos. Ante la cercanía, Chichi intenta separase, pero Goku es más rápido y la sujeta por el brazo, evitando que ella se separe- Y te aseguro, que en breve tu también conocerás mucho sobre mi.

Con una sonrisa perversa, se va de la cafetería, dejando a Chichi aturdida ante aquel comentario.

Continuara ……………………

Jiji que os ha parecido? Espero que os guste … He de reconocer que me encanta er a Goku en ese papel.. Si es que me lo imagino XD

Nos vemos!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

PURO FUEGO

En la soledad de su habitación, Goku no dejaba de revisar una y otra vez toda la información que poseía acerca de aquella mujer. Según sus datos tenía 24 años, su madre había muerto hacía cuatro, y debido a numerosas deudas económicas de su padre, se vio forzada a dejar los estudios para poder afrontar los problemas económicos que se le presentaban. En la actualidad trabajaba en una cafetería, vivía con su padre, su mejor amiga era Bulma y hacía 5 años que salía con Yamcha, su cliente. Se la habían descrito como una mujer dulce y encantadora, amable y pacífica, rebosante de alegría y simpatía. Pero la mujer que había conocido no se parecía en nada a aquella descripción. Más bien era dura e implacable, directa y no se andaba por las ramas. En ningún momento vio la dulzura que los demás veían en ella. Goku pasó su mano por la golpeada mejilla, debía reconocer que tenía carácter, y eso le encantaba. El que ella se le rebotase lo hacía todo más interesante. Estaba impaciente por descubrir cuanto más podía morder aquella leona disfrazada en la piel de un corderito.

Chichi salió de fiesta con Bulma. Después de lo sucedido en la cafetería con Yamcha no estaba de humor para quedarse sola en casa, aguantando al borracho de su padre.

- Y esa cara tan larga?- le pregunta Bulma.

- Es que me he discutido nuevamente con Yamcha.- dice aburrida de que aquello se haya convertido en una rutina para ellos.

- Otra vez? Pero que ha pasado?

- Mira, no me apetece nada hablar de ello, te vienes a bailar?

- No, ve tu. Yo me voy un rato a fuera para fumarme un cigarrillo.

- Vale, nos vemos luego.

Bulma vio a Chichi alegarse al centro de la pista y para bailar con unas amigas. No perdió más tiempo y se fue corriendo a la calle a llamar por teléfono.

- Si diga?- Contestan desde el orto lado del teléfono.

- Yamcha soy yo.

- Pero estas loca! Como me llamas, que no estas con Chichi?

- si, pero ahora ella esta dentro de la discoteca con unas amigas.- le dice secamente.

- Y se pede saber para que me llamas?

- Como puedes ser tan carbón!- Le grita Bulma

- Perdona?

- Mira tío, en tu relación el único que es podridamente infiel eres tu, de manera que deja de atormentar a Chichi con tus paranoias.

- Bulma, se que me dices todo esto por que te sientes culpable de lo nuestro.

- De lo nuestro? No hay nada nuestro! Un par de polvos no són nada!

- Vale, como tu digas- la calma Yamcha- Pero no te dejes engañar por ella. Se que me engaña con el tipejo ese de la cafetería.

- Con Ten?

- Si, con ese miso. Esta mañana los he pillado a los dos abrazados.

- No es cierto.- dice Bulma sin poder creer que su amiga realmente fuese capaz de hacerlo.

- Claro que lo es, que pasa, eso no te lo ha contado, verdad? Mira que bien, solo te habla de mi para ponerme verde, mientras que si quien mete la pata es ella, se lo calla.- Le dice Yamcha intentando envenenar su mente.- No te dejes engañar. Tu limítate a vigilarla y mantenme informado de todo. Luego te daré tu premio- le dice seductoramente.

- Vete a la mierda!- le grita ella y cuelga el teléfono.

Bulma ya no sabía que pensar. Chichi era su mejor amiga, pero hacia cinco años le robó a Yamcha. Si! Se lo robó, por que ella tambien estaba interesada en él, pero como Chichi estaba pasándolo mal por la enfermedad de su madre se echó a un lado. Cuantas veces se arrepintió de aquello. Pero ironías del destino, hacía un año que se había convertido en la amante de Yamcha. Al principio se sentía fatal por haber traicionado a su amiga, pero las cosas que éste le explicaba de ella, hacían que cada vez la conciencia le doliera menos.

Mientras tanto, Chichi continuaba bailando con sus amigas. Hacía mucho que no salía con ellas. El tener que estar tan pendiente de su padre y de su trabajo, la dejaba poco tiempo libre. Eso si no contaba, con todas las veces que Yamcha no podía salir por su trabajo, al igual que Bulma. Era curioso, ese año las dos personas más importantes de su vida no paraban de trabajar. Bueno, en el fonos se alegraba por ellos, eso era algo bueno, verdad?

Cansada y aclarorada como estaba decidió apartarse un poco del bullicio de la gente. Necesitaba respirar algo de aire, de manera que se fue a la zona del guardarropas, pues estaba más vacía. Al poco de estar allí notó como alguien la observaba. Miró a su alrededor, pero no notó nada raro. A pesar de que nadie parecía estar fijándose en ella, continuaba sintiendo esa mirada clavada en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, recordándole que algo parecido había vivido esa misma mañana, pero antes de poder reaccionar, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron desde atrás.

- Vaya, veo que sabes moverte.- Le susurra un hombre al oído.

Chichi intentó separarse, pero este era muy fuerte y le fue imposible deshacer el agarre.

- Tranquila fiera, no voy a morderte, a menos que tu quieras, claro está.

Aquello la enfureció tremendamente y sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía se giró rápidamente y le soltó una sonora bofetada.

- No me toque cerdo! - Le grita, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de quien es realmente ese hombre el enfado fue sustituido por el miedo, sobretodo después de ver su mirada desafiante.

- Esta es la segunda vez que me golpeas- le dice Goku apretando la mandíbula- a la tercera me olvidaré que eres una mujer.

- De verdad? Y tu que eres tan hombre, dime, que me harás!- Le encara ella, a pesar de estar muy asustada.

- No quieras saberlo, por que te aseguro que cuando termine con tigo, me suplicarás por más.- Le fanfarronea Goku.

- Pero tu de que vas? - Le dice ella alucinada de cómo podía ser tan creído aquel hombre.

- Puede que engañes a todo el mundo con tu pose de niña buena- le dice mientras camina lentamente alrededor suyo hasta quedarse en frente de ella- Pero a mi no.

- No se que quieres decir con eso y por que la has tomado con migo.- Dice Chichi mirándolo fijamente a lo ojos.

- Tus ojos son negros como el carbón. Al igual que tu pelo - dice acariciando su larga cabellera- con ellos puedes hipnotizar al hombre que quieras- termina diciendo mientras aspira el aroma que desprende su pelo.

- Porque me haces esto?

- Porque yo puedo ver el fuego que en ti reside. Puedo ver la pasión reprimida que grita a los cuatro vientos por ser despertada en tu interior.- Se acerca de su oído y le susurra - Porque toda tu eres puro fuego.

Chichi permanecía estática, inmóvil ante todos aquellos comentarios, que no sabía si considerarlos como un insulto hacia su persona, o como los piropos más eróticos que le habían dicho nunca.

Goku sonrió para si mismo. Podía verla como se debatía internamente ante lo que le había dicho. El estaba en lo cierto, no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Pero al tenerla tan cerca podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, oler su aroma y oír el latir apresurado de su corazón. Necesitaba saber cuan acertado estaba con ella, y la beso.

Ella apenas había reaccionado cuando sintió unos ardientes labios apoderarse de los suyos. Unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura. Y un fuerte pecho que se aplastaba contra el suyo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Goku la estaba besando apasionadamente. Ella quería separarse, pero él se lo negó. Fruto de que la pillase de sorpresa abrió la boca para poder coger aire, cosa que él aprovechó sin pensárselo dos veces e introdujo su lengua. Chichi no se lo podía creer, ni siquiera Yamcha la había besado de aquella manera. Pero el sentir el roce de su lengua junto la suya era demasiado delicioso como para pensar en otra cosa. En cuanto quiso ser consciente, le estaba devolviendo aquel beso de igual intensidad. De repente sintió un tremendo calor recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, las piernas le flaqueaban y un extraño hormigueo comenzó a aparecer en su zona más intima.

Goku no estaba en mejor situación que ella. Al principio, vio lo perdida que estaba frente a ese beso, pero en cuanto ella le respondió, perdió la razón. Con torpeza y miedo al principio, Chichi lo besaba en esos momentos con tal maestría que lo estaban dejando desarmado. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, como aferraba sus delicados puños con mas fuerza sobre su pecho, como toda ella respondía a la perfección a cada uno de sus movimientos. Un leve gemido por parte de ella, hizo que fuera consciente de lo excitado que se estaba poniendo. Tenía que parar.

Lentamente se fue separando de ella y se la quedó mirando. Chichi permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus labios levemente hinchados y un rubor cubría su rostro. Por un instante le pareció ver un ángel. Pero sacó esa absurda imagen de su cabeza, tenía que ser frío, tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

- Como he dicho antes, puro fuego.- Le susurra al ido para luego desaparecer.

En cuanto fue consciente de lo que Goku le había dicho, vio que estaba sola. Se había marchado. No entendía nada, estaba confusa por todo lo que había pasado. Pero lo que no comprendía para nada en absoluto, que es lo que aquel hombre había despertado en ella. Insegura como se sentía se fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigas.

- Chichi! Donde te habías metido?- Le pregunta Bulma

- Lo siento, es que había una cola tremenda para poder ir al lavabo.

A Bulma le extrañó muchísimo aquello, más cuando ella acababa de venir de allí y no la había visto.

Goku salió rápidamente de aquel local. Necesitaba que le diese un poco el aire fresco. Que era lo que acababa de suceder? Se frotó enérgicamente la cara con las manos, para ver si podía clamarse un poco, pero en cuanto miró hacia abajo, pudo ver cuan excitado estaba.

" Mierda" pensó " Como es posible que mi cuerpo haya reaccionado de esa manera ante un simple beso? Mierda! No soy un crío" se recriminaba a si mismo mientras se dirigía hacia su coche.

- No crees que vas demasiado lejos?- Le dice un hombre impidiendo que Goku entrase en su vehiculo.

- No es asunto tuyo. Es mi trabajo, no te metas.

- Cierto, pero creo que ya no recuerdas cuales son los limites para nuestra profesión. O acaso aquella mujer ha hecho que los olvides, como si fueses un principiante?

- Déjame tranquilo Vegeta. Dime cuando he fracasado en alguno de nuestros trabajos. Se lo que me hago.

- Esta bien, pero solo déjame darte un consejo, amigo. Mantén la cabeza fría y la bragueta cerrada. Las mujeres no son más que veneno que se mete en tu cuerpo para destruirte lentamente.

Goku vio alejarse a su socio después de darle un caluroso consejo. " Cabeza fría y bragueta cerrada" se repetía una y otra vez Goku mientras iba de camino a su casa. " es fácil decirlo amigo, pero no hacerlo"

Continuara…..

Ok! a pesar de que estoy reventada por el curro, este capitulo lo he hecho pensando en Al Shinomori y en JanniDeathX87Xx. Chicas muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!!!! Este capitulo le he hecho por vosotras, que os lo merecéis! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Puesto que hoy no tenía pensado actualizar nada.

Mil gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno espero que os guste como esta quedando , que os a parecido ese beso entre Goku y Chichi… jajaja!!!! Lo reconozco, tengo una mente perversa Xd pero esa escena la había recreado en mi mente muchas veces cuando veía la serie por la tele. De manera que tenía que ponerla!!!

Cualquier idea o sugerencia será bien recibida

Gracias por leer.

Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

PROPOSICIÓN INDECENTE

Hacía dos días que no sabía nada de Yamcha. Desde que discutieran en la cafetería por el abrazo que le había dado a Ten, su novio no respondía a sus llamadas. En un principio se sentía fatal, no era la primera vez que Yamcha la castigaba de esa forma, cuando pensaba que ella estaba liada con su jefe. Pero ya iba siendo hora de que se le quitasen esas paranoias de la cabeza. Ella no le había sido infiel, nunca. Bueno … el beso que le dio aquel hombre en la discoteca, no cuenta. ¿O si?

Ella no lo besó, fue ese odioso hombre el que se lanzó a sus labios, arrebatándole aquel beso sin su consentimiento. El que ella respondiese no fue su culpa. No fue ella la que lo quiso, fue su maldito cuerpo quien la traicionó. Fue su cuerpo el que reaccionó instintivamente a esos calientes labios, a esa lengua lujuriosa, a esos brazos seductores.

Dios! Sí le había sido infiel, aunque fuese de manera inconsciente, aunque no hubiese sido de forma voluntaria en un principio, ella respondió a aquel beso, y lo peor de todo es que lo disfrutó.

Pero no podía torturarse por ello. Con suerte no vería nunca más a aquel sujeto. Ahora tenía que centrarse en su vida, en Yamcha. Él era lo único importante. Tenía que darle tiempo, espacio. Cuando se ponía de aquella manera, lo único que surgía efecto, era dejarle espacio, y pasados unos días, ya más calmado, siempre regresaba a ella.

Pues lo dicho, dejaría que fuese él quien diese el siguiente paso. Ahora tenía que ir corriendo a la tienda, era de noche y muy tarde. Pero quería hacer un pastel de chocolate, para Chaoz. Mañana lo iría a visitar con Ten, aquel niño era adorable, y era muy injusto que tuviera que pasar por aquello, a su temprana edad. Y como sabía que los pasteles de chocolate eran su perdición, pensó en hacerle uno. Pero le faltaba un ingrediente, el chocolate. Por eso se fue a altas horas de la noche, en busca de una tienda abierta. El problema era que parecía que en breve se pondría a llover y no llevaba paraguas, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en el ático de uno de los más lujosos apartamentos de la ciudad, dos amantes descansaban tumbados en la cama.

Yamcha estaba estirado, mirando hacia arriba, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, haciendo de almohada.

Bulma, tumbada a su lado, le daba la espalda, los remordimientos no le dejaban dormir.

- Ya basta.- decía Yamcha sin mirarla, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- No te entiendo. Como puedes estar tan tranquilo, sin cogerle el teléfono, sabiendo que está sufriendo.- le recrimina Bulma encarándolo.

- No se de que te quejas, mientras sepa que estoy enfadado con ella, puedo acostarme contigo sin ningún problema.

- Eres un monstruo!

- Y que se supone que eres tú?

Bulma se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas.- Yo soy la peor amiga que existe.

- No te confundas, querida. Piensa que si no hubiese sido por ella, tu y yo estaríamos los dos juntos.

- Para que me fueses infiel con ella?- pregunta irónicamente- No gracias, eres de lo peor.

- Hace unos minutos no parecía que te desagradase en lo más mínimo- dice provocando su enfado.- además sabes que te prefiero a ti.

- Eso es mentira! Si fuese así, la dejarías para estar conmigo. Lo único que te interesa de mi es mi dinero.

- Bueno, y lo que a ti te interesa de mi, es mi cuerpo y mi gran habilidad como amante.

- que estas insinuando?

- Lo sabes perfectamente, nadie te ha tocado como yo. Esto se ha convertido como una droga para ti, me deseas y cada vez más.

- Vete a la mierda.

Bulma salió de la cama y se vistió. Le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero aquello era verdad. Cada vez que se acostaba con aquel tipo, se juraba a sí misma que sería la última vez, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Siempre regresaba a él. Siempre volvía a caer como una tonta. Tenía un poder sobre ella, demasiado fuerte. Tal vez, que hubiese sido su amor platónico por tantos años, hacía que ella se aferrase, como una ingenua, a sus breves encuentros. Aunque con ello traicionase a un ser querido.

Demasiada rabia, y demasiada frustración sentía, no solo con aquella situación, sino con ella misma. Las lagrimas salieron, fruto de la presión a la que estaba sometida. Salió corriendo del edificio, dejando a un tranquilo Yamcha en la cama.

Era tarde, hacía frío, y las primeras gotas de lluvia hacían acto de presencia. Se montó en su coche, pero éste no arrancaba.

- Mierda!- Gritó Bulma desde el interior del vehiculo.

Abrió el capó, y miró en el interior. Cada vez llovía más, cada vez lloraba más, y aquel odioso cacharro parecía no querer arrancar.

- puedo ayudarla?

Fue lo que escucho bulma. Una voz fuerte y profunda, que logró que se le erizasen todos los poros de su piel. Se giró, y pudo ver a un hombre, plantado, detrás suyo. Llevaba un peinado diferente, no era muy alto, pero se podía ver que era muy musculoso. Llevaba una gabardina negra, que le llegaba hasta los pies.

Chichi por fin había encontrado una tienda abierta. Pero estaba muy lejos de su casa. Cuando salió de esta, estaba lloviendo a mares. Había comprado el chocolate, todavía tenía que ponerse a cocinar, si tardaba más, llegaría tan tarde, que luego apenas podría dormir. Por eso no se lo pensó más, y obviando que estaba lloviendo, se puso a correr a través de las oscuras y solitarias calles. Pero cuando cruzó una esquina, chocó contra algo, cayendo al suelo.

- lo siento.- dijo ella al ver los pies de quien se había convertido por un segundo en un muro.- No me fijé por donde …- aquella disculpa no se terminó. Su sangre se heló al ver, que aquella persona, era el mismo hombre que dos días atrás le arrebató el beso más placentero que nadie le había dado. Y de nuevo se maldijo a si misma por recordar aquello.

Goku permanecía de pie, protegiéndose de la lluvia bajo un paraguas negro. Hacía rato que la iba siguiendo, puesto que aquel era su trabajo. En un principio se extrañó de que saliese a altas horas de la noche, y la siguió a ver si se iba a reencontrar con el supuesto amante. Pero al igual que los dos días anteriores, ella no había estado con nadie. En el trabajo, parecía que su relación con su jefe, no era más que amistad, y fuera de éste, no tenía más amigos con los que se veía. Y por lo visto, hasta la fecha, mucho menos amantes.

Y ahora, después de haberla estado siguiendo en el anonimato, se mostraba ante ella. No supo porque lo hizo, pero al ponerse a llover de esa manera, y al encontrarla tan lejos de su casa, pensó que terminaría enfermando. Además de ser peligroso, para una muchacha como ella, el ir sola por las calles, en plena noche.

- Tú!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Chichi, todavía en el suelo, al ver que él no dejaba de mirarla.

Y como no hacerlo, estaba completamente empapada. Su larga melena negra, se le pegaba al cuerpo, su ropas se habían convertido en prendas semitransparentes, dejando ver su esbelta figura. Y allí, bajo sus pies, tirada en medio de un charco, con la lluvia cayendo por su cuerpo, hacían de ella una imagen digna de contemplar.

Goku no dijo nada, simplemente tendió su mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Chichi lo miró indecisa, pero agarró la mano que él le brindaba, situándose en el interior del paraguas.

- Gracias.- dijo ella en un susurro, temblando de frío.

Goku, pasó su mano libre, a través de su cintura, obligándola a caminar en dirección contraria a la que iba.

- Espera, mi casa está por el otro lado- Dijo ella la ver que la estaba llevando hacia otro sitio.

- Lo se, pero la mía esta aquí cerca. Si te vas a tu casa con lo que esta lloviendo y con las ropas mojadas, pillarás una pulmonía.

Aquello era cierto, pero no era correcto que fuese a su casa. Ella no lo conocía, era un completo desconocido que se había atrevido a besarla sin su consentimiento. Además de que había sido rudo y descortés con ella cuando habían hablado.

- Da lo mismo, he de ir a mi casa.- insistía ella- mi padre me está esperando.

- y yo he dicho que la mía esta aquí al lado.

- No pienso ir a tu casa!- le grita ella.

- Pero bien que caminas a mi lado- le dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Es porque esta lloviendo, y no traigo paraguas- se defendía ella.

Goku no dijo más, y ella tampoco intentó que cesara en sus intenciones. Había algo que le decía que podía confiar en él, aunque solo fuera un poco. O tal vez eran las ganas de sentir nuevamente aquellos labios?

Caminaron por unos minutos más, hasta llegar a un viejo edificio. Desde afuera parecía estar abandonado, más que una edificio habitable, parecía un almacén abandonado. Goku abrió una puerta vieja y oxidada, pero cuando entró en el interior, se quedó alucinada de lo que vio. Fuera de esperarse encontrar un almacén viejo y lleno de cacharros, se encontró con un inmenso apartamento reformado. Loft, así lo llaman. No había paredes, era una única superficie, en donde estaba todo. La cocina, el comedor, el dormitorio, incluso una bañera se encontraba en medio del lugar. Chichi se quedó sorprendida con aquello.

- ¿Y bien, no piensas entrar?- le pregunta Goku al verla parada, en la entrada.

- ¿Aquí vives tú?- preguntó ella mirando el amplio lugar.- No hay habitaciones.

- Lo se, pero me resulta mas cómodo. Lo tengo todo a la vista, y al vivir solo, es mejor así.

Chichi no dijo nada más. Entró al interior de la estancia, y se sentó en el sofá. No podía dejar de sentirse incómoda, porque si levantaba la vista, detrás del televisor se hallaba la cama. Una cama demasiado grande para una persona que vivía sola.

Goku la miraba divertido, mientras había ido a buscar una toalla. Perecía que nunca hubiese estado en una casa como aquella.

- No es por nada, pero si te he traído aquí es para evitarte un resfriado, no para que se lo contagies a mi sofá.

Chichi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, que se había sentado estando todavía empapada. El ver aquella casa la había descolocado un poco.

- Lo siento- intenta disculparse avergonzada.

Goku le paso la toalla y se sentó en una silla, observándola detenidamente.

Chichi sintió de nuevo su mirada penetrante sobre ella, algo en su interior hizo que se alertase.

- ¿Por qué me has traído a tu casa?

- ¿Por qué me as acompañado?- Aquella fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Goku extendió su mano- Ven.- Le dijo calmado, tranquilo.

Su mirada no reflejaba la hostilidad de días antes. Chichi no muy convencida, cogió su mano, por segunda vez, y él tiró de ella, haciendo que quedase de pie, en frente suyo, entre sus piernas.

No hubieron palabras, tampoco eran necesarias. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, y había algo que los impulsaba a acercarse el uno al otro. Goku llevó sus manos, a la altura de sus caderas, haciendo que se acercase más, ella posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y para sus sorpresa, se inclinó levemente hasta hallar aquellos labios que por dos días seguidos había deseado volver a besar.

Goku reforzó su agarre, posando sus manos sobre su trasero, agarrando cada una de sus nalgas fuertemente, con pasión, mientras introducía ferozmente su lengua en el interior de su boca. Intentado descubrir todos los rincones de ella, hasta que Chichi respondió con una pasión igualada. Unieron sus lenguas en un húmedo beso.

Goku sentía que necesitaba más de ella, en un rápido movimiento, la alzó de su trasero, provocando que ella se asustara por el inesperado movimiento, he izo que se sentara a horcajadas, encima suyo.

- Así te siento mejor.- le susurró en el oído, justo antes de comenzar a devorarlo, lamiendo sensualmente su lóbulo, para luego seguir por su cuello.

Chichi tenía sus manos fuertemente sujetas en la cabeza de él, como si quisiera profundizar más aquellos pecaminosos besos.

Goku podía oír como ella empezaba a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, cosa que lo provocaba a seguir más allá. Con sus manos sobre su trasero, daba pequeños empujones, haciendo que ella sintiese la magnitud de su excitación, y a la vez, logrando que ambos sexos se rozasen en un delicioso vaivén.

Chichi sentía como su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, podía sentir como aquel hombre descendía en sus besos, dirigiéndose hacia sus pechos, mientras sus manos pasaban de su trasero, hacia sus muslos, dando leves roces en su intimidad, provocando que el deseo en ella creciese.

Goku había perdido la cordura, se estaba emborrachando de ella, y con cada beso que le daba, con cada gemido que le robaba, solo quería más y más. Sin dejar de besar su cuello, le desabrochó la camisa y sin esperar más, le quitó el sujetador, para hallase con dos pechos tersos y firmes. Adornados con dos botoncitos sonrosados, y completamente erectos, como si le diesen la bienvenida. No pudo resistirlo y se fue directo a devorar uno de ellos, mientras que la otra mano se apoderó del otro, lo estrujaba deliberadamente, sacando gemidos más altos de ella.

Comenzó a juguetear con aquel travieso pezón, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo. Mientras con su otra mano lo estrujaba y lo retorcía.

Chichi sentía que iba a desfallecer, nunca antes nadie, había devorado sus pechos con tanto deseo, maestría y necesidad. Era como si a aquel hombre se le acabase el mundo si no se comía sus pechos. Tan excitada se hallaba, que involuntariamente comenzó a mecerse sobre él, haciendo un deliciosos roce entre sus sexos. Podía sentir perfectamente cuan excitado él se encontraba, y aquello la excitaba más. Ahora era ella la que necesitaba más, necesitaba poder tocar la piel de su amplia espalda, de su poderoso tórax. Pero justo cuando se disponía a quitarle la camiseta, su móvil empezó a sonar, con una melodía que solo sonaba cuando le llamaba una persona en concreto, su padre. Aquello hizo que egresase a la realidad.

De un salto se separó de él y se fue corriendo a contestar el teléfono.

- Papa!- dijo enseguida mientras miraba atentamente a Goku.

- Hija, donde estas, es muy tarde.- Le decía su padre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo siento, es que estaba lloviendo, y me he quedado en la tienda esperando a que dejase de llover.- fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió

- Quieres que te pase a buscar.

- No, tranquilo, enseguida voy, no te preocupes.- y Chichi colgó el teléfono.

Goku había escuchado la conversación. Él continuaba sentado en aquella silla, su excitación todavía era notoria, pero parecía no importarle. Se la quedó observando, con el toros desnudo, enfrente suyo. Quieta, sin mover un solo músculo, simplemente mirándolo.

- He de irme.- dijo Chichi, pero no se movía.

Goku se levantó tranquilamente y caminó hasta quedarse delante suyo. La miraba directamente a los ojos. Podía ver en ellos lustración por la interrupción, y la pasión que todavía reinaba en ella.

En silencio levantó su mano y la dirigió hacia uno de sus pechos, abarcándolo completamente con su gran mano. Acariciándolo y masajeándolo suavemente. Ella no se retiró, no hizo ningún signo de que aquello le molestase, todo lo contrario. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el continuase acariciándola sin ningún tipo de pudor.

- Te llevaré a casa- le dijo cuando la liberó de sus caricias.

Chichi asintió, se puso su todavía húmeda ropa y lo siguió sin decir nada.

Subió a su coche, y dejó que la llevase a su casa. Como podía el sabe tantas cosas de ella, incluso sabía donde vivía. Aquel hombre era un completo misterio. Pero todo aquello carecía apenas de sentido, porque de repente una persona se cruzó en su mente, Yamcha. Que era lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora si que le había sido infiel. Miles de remordimientos y sentimientos de culpa la inundaron, tal mal se sentía que no se percató de que el coche estaba parado hacia unos minutos enfrente la puerta de su casa.

- No te atormentes.- le dijo Goku mirándola fijamente.

Chichi por fin recobró el sentido común, y la vergüenza que sentía la delató fácilmente.

- Yo no soy así. Tengo novio.- decía cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza.

- Te lo he dicho, no te atormentes.

- como me puedes decir eso, tengo novio. Lo que he hecho ha estado mal. ¿Como quieres que este? Es la primera vez en la vida que hago algo semejante.- decía horrorizada de si misma.

Goku la estudiaba atentamente, y para su sorpresa, supo que aquello era cierto. Ella nunca antes había sido infiel a su cliente, y si en esa ocasión lo había hecho, había sido por su causa. Ella era inocente, pero no podía decírselo, ni a ella, ni a Yamcha. Por que si hacía eso¿que excusa tendría para volver a verla?

- Dime una cosa¿has sentido lo mismo que yo?

Chichi lo miró confundida sin entender bien que era lo que le quería preguntar. Él comprendió su gesto.

-¿ Has sentido la pasión de nuestros cuerpos, la lujuria de nuestros besos?

Chichi asintió tímidamente. Le hubiese gustado mentirle, pero era absurdo.

- Pero es algo que no comprendo.- dijo ella inocentemente- nunca antes había sentido algo parecido.

- Eso querida, es el deseo.

- Pues si el deseo ha de hacer que luego me sienta tan mal, no lo quiero.- decía ella apenada.

- Es tarde, vete a casa, duerme. Mañana hablaremos.

- No! No nos podemos volver a ver. Te lo he dicho, tengo novio, además¿como es que sabes tanto de mi¿Quien eres?

- Nos volveremos a ver, por que te deseo de igual forma que tu a mi. Puede que todavía no seas consciente de la magnitud, pero yo si. Lo se por como has reaccionado a mis caricias.- le dice tomando delicadamente su mentón- y si quieres saber quien soy, deberás esperar a que nos volvamos a ver- y antes de que ella pudiese decir palabra alguna la besó nuevamente. Logrando con aquel beso, que la pasión vivida minutos antes reavivara de nuevo entre ellos. Goku sintió como su sexo reclamaba su atención de nuevo- Dios!- exclamó separándose de ella- Acaso no ves el efecto que causas en mi- le dijo cogiendo su mano y dirigiéndola hacia su miembro hinchado- nos volveremos a ver, eso no lo dudes. Pero no te atormentes más, piensa en mi, como si fuese uno de tus sueños más profundos, más íntimos.- le decía mientras movía la mano de ella sobre su miembro.- para los demás no existiré, solo seré real para ti.

Chichi se excitaba por momentos, lo que el le ofrecía era demasiado tentador. Era una locura. Le proponía que hiciera lo que siempre había negado, de lo que siempre se defendía contra su novio. Pero ese hombre que en ese momento él hacia que acariciase su miembro, excitado, bajo sus ropas, la enloquecía. ¿Y por que no? Por una vez, sería la mala. Sería la infiel que su novio la acusaba. Porque por ese hombre merecía la pena vivir esa aventura.

Mordiéndose el labio, fruto de la excitación que sentía, se reclinó levemente sobre él, siendo ella ahora, la que movía por voluntad propia su mano, y agarrado levemente su miembro, lo estrujó, haciendo que el diese un respingo por el placer.

- Acepto.- le susurró al oído, para luego salir del coche.

Goku observó, algo decepcionado, como se alegaba de él. Se avía vuelto loco, le acababa de ofrecer una aventura y ella había aceptado. Por fin, ella avía sido infiel, pero esa infidelidad en particular, no pensaba delatarla. No al menos, hasta que dejase de desearla.

Continuara……..

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. La verdad que ha sido una liberación escribir este capitulo!!!!!

Creo que se me ha ido la mano con estos dos XD pero creo que es mas interesante los previos al cato, que el acto en si Xd

Espero que os haya gustado!!!!

Ya me diréis si os ha gustado!!!!!

Un beso!


	5. Chapter 5

COMIENZA LA AVENTURA

La sola idea de tener que entrar en un hospital la horrorizaba, pero tenia que hacerlo por el pequeño Chaoz y por su hermano, Ten. Desde que su madre muriera en uno de esos hospitales odiaba el tener que enfrentarlos. Pero ya casi se había acostumbrado. Siempre que podían, cerraban la cafetería he iban los dos a verlo. Esas eran las únicas ocasiones que Chichi lo visitaba. Siempre acompañada de Ten, nunca sola.

El pequeño Chaoz se encontraba tumbado en la cama. Conectado a numerosas máquinas y tubos. Aquella imagen no debía vivirla un crío tan pequeño. Pero contra todo pronostico, se le veía feliz. Siempre sonreía. Jamás mostraba una imagen de desolación, o de tristeza, o incluso de rendición. Siempre se le veía luchando, no por él mismo, sino por su hermano.

Chichi respiró hondo y entro a su cuarto, provocando una sonora sonrisa de felicidad de aquel pequeño.

- Chichi!!!! Has venido!- decía emocionado.

- Sí, ya te dije que regresaría.

- ¿Y que es eso que traes? Es para mi?- decía señalando el bulto que Chichi llevaba.

- Veo que estas muy espabilado esta mañana.- decía mientras dejaba el paquete sobre la mesita- si, es para ti. Tu preferida.

- Trata de chocolate!- exclamó feliz y deseoso de poder hincarle el diente.

- Sí, de chocolate, como te prometí!

- Gracias , gracias!!!- le decía mientras abría los brazos para que ella lo abrazase, cosa que izo muy gustosamente.

- Vaya, vaya. Traigo a una chica bonita y tu ni me miras- Decía Ten divertido, fingiendo estar celosillo.

- Jeje, perdona. Hola hermano!- le saluda contento Chaoz.

Ten se reclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te has portado bien¿Has hecho caso en todo a las enfermeras y no las has hecho rabiar?

- Si.- decía no muy convencido.

- Chaoz …-

- jo! Es que este sitio es muy aburrido.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no has de hacer trastadas.- le dice Ten, cansado de sus travesuras.

- No te enfades.- le dice Chichi- seguro que no se ha portado tan mal. ¿A que si?- le guiña un ojo en complicidad a Chaoz.

- Lo ves! Ella sí me entiende.- dice poniendo morritos, provocado la risas de los allí presentes.

Continuaron haciéndole compañía por un par de horas más, pero el horario de visita que tenía Chaoz era bastante restringido, y cuando llegaban los médicos para hacerle más pruebas, tuvieron que marcharse.

Ten y Chichi se fueron a la cafetería del hospital, para charlar un poco más tranquilamente. Tenían el resto del día libre, y ninguno había quedado con nadie.

- Perdona que te lo pregunte¿pero has pasado mala noche?- le pregunta Ten.

- Como dices.- se sorprende Chichi de su pregunta.

- Es que no se, te veo más ojerosa de lo normal. ¿Acaso no has dormido?

- Bueno, la verdad es que me quedé despierta hasta tarde preparando el pastel- dijo algo avergonzada, pues en ese momento recordó varios momentos vividos con aquel hombre.

- Lo siento, no deberías haberte molestado.- dijo apenado.

- tonterías. Lo hago con gusto, y lo sabes!!!- Le dice ella brindándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Me alegra oírlo. Pero otra vez, no te molestes. Si quieres podemos comprar la tarta y ya.

- Que dices! Eso sería peor que si no le llevase nada. a tu hermano le gustan "mis" tartas- dice señalándose a sí misma con el dedo y haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra mis.

- Esta bien! No he dicho nada!- se reía su jefe.

Continuaron hablando tranquilamente hasta que el móvil de chichi la interrumpió. Se disculpó con Ten y cogió el teléfono, viendo en la pantalla que se trataba de su amiga Bulma.

- Hola Bulma- contesta ella alegre de que su amiga la llamase

- Chichi¿podemos quedar?- fue su rápida respuesta.

Ella se quedó extrañando de oír a su amiga tan nerviosa. Era raro en Bulma, pues tenía nervios de acero. Algo debía haberle sucedido.

- Claro, dime cuando.

- Ahora.

- Esta bien- accedió Chichi al pensárselo un poco, le sabía mal por Ten, pero su amiga la necesitaba.

- En la cafetería de la estación, en 20 minutos¿te va bien?

- De acuerdo, allí estaré.- le contestó antes de colgar el teléfono- Lo siento Ten, era Bulma. Parecía estar algo nerviosa. He de irme- se disculpaba Chichi mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Tranquila, ve. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana.- Chichi izo una leve reverencia, en señal de despedida y se fue en busca de su amiga.

Mientras llegaba al lugar acordado, pensaba en el estado que había escuchado a Bulma. No se la escuchaba atemorizada, cosa buena. Pero si muy nerviosa. No sabia que era lo que le podía suceder, per algo importante para que tuviese los nervios a flor de piel.

Mientras tanto, un hombre alto, de cabellos negros, llegaba a su oficina, con su habitual cara de poker.

- Buenos días.- saluda a su compañero.

- Que tal la vigilancia anoche.

- Aburrida, como los demás días.- se limita a decir Goku sentándose en su silla- ¿y tu¿Averiguaste algo?

Vegeta se lo quedó mirando. Puede que Goku fuese un gran experto en camuflar sus emociones bajo aquella seria mirada, pero a él no lo engañaba. Años de trabajar juntos hacían que conociese demasiado bien a su compañero. Y esa mañana en cuestión, Goku traía un brillo diferente en sus ojos. La noche anterior no debía haber sido tan aburrida como decía.

- Sí, hablé con su amiga.

- ¿Y¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Goku.

- Te cuento ….

Bulma Llegó al lugar acordado, y en el fondo de la cafetería estaba su amiga, esperándola.

- Lo siento! Pensé que llegaría antes que tu- se disculpa Bulma tomando asiento.

- Tranquila, estaba cerca de aquí - la calma Chichi- y bien¿Qué sucede?

- No se te escapa ni una¿cierto?

- bulma, te conozco, te he notado nerviosa. No me hagas de rogar. ¿Qué pasa?

- Anoche conocía a un hombre.- dice de carrerilla Bulma.

- Wow! Eso es genial!- exclama Chichi emocionada por su amiga- cuenta!!!

- verás, yo estaba … en casa de una compañera de trabajo - mintió bulma al ver que no le podía decir que estaba con su novio.- y cuando me fui a casa, era tarde y llovía. Pero el coche no me arrancaba ….

------------------------------------ Flash Back -------------------------------------------

Abrió el capó, y miró en el interior. Cada vez llovía más, cada vez lloraba más, y aquel odioso cacharro parecía no querer arrancar.

- Puedo ayudarla?

Fue lo que escucho bulma. Una voz fuerte y profunda, que logró que se le erizasen todos los poros de su piel. Se giró, y pudo ver a un hombre, plantado, detrás suyo. Llevaba un peinado diferente, no era muy alto, pero se podía ver que era muy musculoso. Llevaba una gabardina negra, que le llegaba hasta los pies.

- No gracias, puedo yo sola. - se giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda, para centrarse en aquel odioso coche.

Aquel hombre se asomó por detrás suyo y de un vistazo vio el problema.

- El motor se ha quemado. No hay nada hacer.

Bulma revisó de nuevo el motor y se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

- Mierda!- grito furiosa.- y ahora que hago.- se decía a si misma, lamentándose.

-Puedo llevarla si quiere.- se ofreció aquel desconocido. Pero Bulma le lanzó una mirada desafiante- tranquila, no soy ningún violador o ladrón. Me llamo Vegeta.

Bulma debía sentirse amenazada por aquella mirada seria. Sus ojos desprendían hostilizada, como si estuviese enfadado con el mundo entero, pero hubo algo en ellos que le hizo acceder.

- esa bien. Se lo agradecería.

---------------------------------Fin del Flash Back --------------------------------------------------

- Y La llevaste a su casa?- Pregunta Goku tras escuchar el relato de Vegeta.

- Sí, pero antes le ofrecí tomar una tila, en un café que estaba abierto las 24 horas. Estaba muy alterada, y le dije que sería bueno que se calmase un poco antes de regresar a su casa-

- Y ella accedió.- confirma Goku.

Vegeta se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

--------------------------------------- Flash Back ----------------------------------------------------------

Bulma comenzó a entrar en calor nada más tomarse aquella tila caliente. La verdad era que lo necesitaba. Pero se preguntaba a si misma, que diablos hacia en un lugar como ese, con ese completo descocido.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que lloraba? Señorita …

- Bulma, y no creo que sea asunto suyo.- dijo tajante.

- Bueno, tal vez sea cierto. Pero hay veces que es bueno hablar con alguien, dicen que luego las peas parecen menores. Y que mejor confidente que un completo desconocido que no va a juzgarla en ningún momento.

Bulma estudió atentamente aquellas palabras. La noche estaba siendo extraña, de manera que tal vez. El poder hablar con alguien le iría bien.

- Simplemente estoy enamorada de la persona inadecuada.- dijo finalmente ella.

Vegeta sonrió para si mismo, había logrado su objetivo.

- ¿ Acaso él no sabe que existes?

- No, él es el novio de mi mejor amiga.

- Vaya, triangulo amoroso. Eso es complicado.

- Si.

- ¿Y has pensado en decírselo?

Bulma se lo quedó mirando, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar.

- Eso es lo peor, él ya lo sabe, nosotros somos …

- amantes- Terminó la frase Vegeta.

- Sí, soy una persona horrible.

- Tal vez, él debería elegir a una de las dos. Esta jugando con ambas. No se mortifique, en el amor no hay reglas.

- Lo se, pero él esta con ella, y no tiene intenciones de dejarla.

- ¿Y usted se piensa quedar como el segundo plato? Perdona que te diga, pero me da la sensación de que vales para mucho más que para ser la amante de un tipo que no es capaz de elegir.

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back ------------------------------------------

- Interesante, de manera que el infiel és él.- Decía Goku en voz alta.

- Sí.

- ¿Pasó algo más?

- Nada digno de mención.

Goku asintió. Aquella información daba un jiro de 180º es sus planes. Yamcha era el infiel, no Chichi. Ya dicen que el ladrón piensa que todos són de su condición. Eso lo podría utilizar en su beneficio en el futuro, puesto que tenía planes muy interesantes con aquella mujer.

Sacó su portátil y buscó en él la señal que le indicase la ubicación de ella. La noche anterior, cuando la sujetó por la cintura, mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, colocó en su bolso un rastreador, para saber donde encontrarla. La señal por fin apareció. Se encontraba en la estación. Sonrió y se fue en su búsqueda.

- Dios mío! Y te llevó a tu casa!- exclamó Chichi.

- Sí, fue muy amable- Contestó Bulma.

- Y que pasó.

- No se como explicarlo, pero en el coche empezamos a hablar, y aquellos ojos ….

Bulma continuó su relato, pero evidentemente, se saltó el punto en donde se fueron a tomar una tila y ella le hablaba de su infidelidad.

---------------------------------------------------Flash Back ----------------------------------------------

- Llegamos.- dice Vegeta deteniendo su coche en la entrada de su casa.

- sí, muchas gracias. ¿Como puedo agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi?

- Déjame volver a verte.

Bulma se quedó helada, no por lo que le había dicho, si no por la intensidad en la que lo había dicho.

Vegeta vio la duda en sus ojos.

- No te asustes.- le dice reclinándose sobre ella levemente- pareces un corderito.- se ríe.

- Pero quien te crees que eres para tomarte esas confianzas- dice dándole un empujón, para alejarlo de ella, cosa que provocó que él se riese abiertamente.

- Lo retiro, eres una leona en la piel de un corderito.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos, demostrando que no le había echo gracia. Pero no salió del coche. Y Vegeta lo notó.

- Esta bien. Empiezo de nuevo. Quiero volver a verte.

- ¿Por qué ?

- Eres interesante- le dice acariciando su pelo, y llevándose un mechón, para aspirar el aroma.- Y tu esencia me fascina.

- ¿Qué esencia?

- Esencia de mujer.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese.

Lo que Vegeta había dicho era cierto. Aquella mujer era muy interesante. Puede que estuviese confundida, pero él sabia que ella no amaba a ese hombre. Simplemente no había conocido a otro que la hiciese sentir mujer. Y él estaba encantado de mostrárselo.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, poco a poco, sin asustarla.

- Dame tu teléfono.- le susurró al oído.

Bulma se sentía que estaba siendo seducida por aquel extraño hombre. Seguro que sería peligroso, y tambien salvaje. Pensó en un instante en Yamcha, pero a fin de cuentas, no le debía fidelidad. Temblorosa, por la cercanía de Vegeta, sacó papel y lápiz de su bolso y le dio su número de teléfono.

Vegeta lo recibió muy gratamente. La miró a los ojos, y le mordió seductoramente su labio inferior.

- Nos veremos.

El corazón de bulma latía a mil por hora. Ya deseaba saber, cuan salvaje y peligroso podría resultar aquel misterioso hombre.

-------------------------------------------Fin del Flasch Back ------------------------------------------

- Dios mío!- Exclamó chichi.- ¿Y le diste tu teléfono?

- Si, estoy loca, verdad.

- !Que dices¡ no seas boba. Ya era hora que te interesases por algún hombre.

- Pero es que no lo conozco de nada.- decía desesperada.

Chichi la entendía, a ella le pasaba mas o menos lo mismo. Pero en su situación no podía explicárselo a su amiga. Y se sentía apenada por ello.

- Hazlo. Puede que sea una locura. Pero una aventura así no se presenta todos los días. Si te sientes más tranquila, cuando quedes con él, ten mi teléfono a punto. Si pasa cualquier cosa me llamas y voy enseguida. Pero hazlo.

Bulma pensó un poco, y su amiga tenía razón. Que diablos. Ya iba siendo hora de sentirse un poco liberada.

- Creo que tienes razón- dijo más calmada y segura con todo aquello- si me llama no lo dudare.

- ¡Así me gusta!- la felicita Chichi.

- Bueno, lamento haberte preocupado. Pero ya me siento más tranquila. Ahora he de irme, pero una cosa. No digas de esto nada a Yamcha. No quiero que lo sepa nadie.

- Tranquila, vete. No se lo diré.

Bulma se lo agradeció en silencio y se fue.

Chichi se quedó un poco más. Pensaba en su amiga y en ella misma. Ella estaba pasando por lo mismo. Tambien se le estaba brindando la oportunidad de vivir una loca aventura. De hacer lago que jamás hubiese pensado que sería capaz. Pero aquel hombre lograba sacar ese lado de ella.

Con esos pensamientos, al rato salió del local, pero para su sorpresa, Goku, ese hombre, estaba allí, de pie. Esperando a que ella saliese.

- Vamos- fue lo único que dijo.

Chichi no dijo nada, en silencio lo siguió. Se montaron en su coche. Ninguno habló, ella no preguntó ha donde la llevaba, puesto que ya suponía a donde se dirigían, a su casa.

Y en efecto, minutos después se encontraban los dos solos, en aquel impresionante Loft. Hoy no había prisas, nadie la esperaba. Nadie reclamaría su presencia.

Goku caminó hacia el centro del lugar, donde estaba exactamente una inmensa bañera. Y en silencio la llenó.

Chichi observaba sus pasos, sus movimientos. Era curioso, junto a él, no sentía miedo, sabía que él no la dañaría. Pero no sabía por que.

Una vez con la bañera lista, fue a buscarla.

La miró intensamente, haciendo que su mirada fuese como una caricia ardiente para ella.

Con suma tranquilidad, comenzó a desnudarla. Primero le sacó la chaqueta, para luego sacarle la camiseta, haciendo que se quedase en sostén. Pasó la palma de su mano por su torso, parando sobre sus pechos, agarrándolos y masajeándolos deliberadamente. Continuó con su caricia hacia su espalda, para desabrocharlos, y poder dejar a la vista aquellos endiablados senos.

Chichi lo miraba fijamente, deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y simplemente sentir, pero quería ver cada uno de sus movimientos. Deseaba ver sus reacciones mientras la despojaba de sus ropas y disfrutaba de su cuerpo.

Goku se reclinó para poder devorar uno de esos pechos. Había visto antes muchos, más grandes, más pequeños, com los pezones más oscuros, mas claros. Pero aquellos eran perfectos. Tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos, para su boca. Es labor de su piel era delicioso, pero deseaba más.

Dejó de asaltar aquel seno, para bajar sus manos al pantalón de la chica. La miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras lo desabrochaba, hasta que este cayó por su propio peso a través de sus esbeltas piernas.

Chichi sacó los pies del pantalón, quedando frente a él con solo sus braguitas.

Goku se separó de ella y la observó de arriba a bajo-

- Quítatelas- le pidió.

Aquello no sonó como a una orden, más bien era un ruego de dos personas que poseían una complicidad recién descubierta. Ella muy gustosamente accedió, y se las quitó mientras él no perdía detalle. Vio como su melena caía por sus hombros al agacharse, y como sus pechos se movían al compás de sus movimientos.

Cuando ya se las hubo sacado, se incorporó de nuevo, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara, mordiéndose el labio inferior, fruto de la excitación que sentía por ser observada tan descaradamente por él.

- Deliciosa- fue lo único que dijo, para luego comenzar a sacarse él mismo la ropa y quedarse desnudo frente a ella.

Chichi se sorprendió de ver que sin apenas haberse tocado, él estaba claramente excitado, igual que ella.

Algo dentro de su interior hizo que se sintiese más mujer, por ser capaz de excitar a aquel hombre solo con su cuerpo.

Goku se acercó de nuevo a ella y se apoderó de sus labios sin pensarlo un segundo más. Ella alzó automáticamente sus brazos, para rodear su cuello. Podía sentir como sus pechos entraban en contacto con su piel desnuda. Aquella sensación era gloria.

Goku continuaba con su apasionado beso, lamía cada rincón del interior de su boca, para luego entrelazar su lengua con la de ella. Aquella mujer lograba llevarlo a puntos nunca vividos, del placer y del deseo. Continuó besándola por su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen … pero él quería más. Necesitaba saber el sabor de su verdadera esencia.

Se puso de cuclillas delante de ella, chichi se sorprendió, pero imaginó cual sería el siguiente paso y agarró sus hombros con fuerza, para no perder el equilibrio.

Cuando Goku llegó a su intimidad, sintió el calor que de ella emanaba, la besó por encima, sacando grandes suspiros de ella. Con ganas de mas, separó con sus dedos los labios, para poder hallar aquel botoncito sonrosado, que lograría llevarla al clímax.

Con gran maestría comenzó a jugar con él, lo lamía lentamente, para luego acelerar el ritmo, dando leves mordiscos. Chichi cada vez gemía más, era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Con Yamcha jamás lo vivió. Goku, que cada vez se encendía mas por los gemidos de ella, comenzó a lamer con más intensidad, succionándolo, logrando que ella gritase de placer. No le costó mucho más, cunado Chichi gritó con fuerza cuando hubo llegado al orgasmo. Goku la sujetó con fuerza para que no se cayese.

Se incorporó satisfecho, con el ego masculino hinchado, por haberla hecho gozar de aquella manera. Pero se sorprendió al verla tan confundida.

- ¿Nunca antes habías tenido un orgasmo?

- Nunca - reconoció ella avergonzada.

Por unos momentos Goku sintió una tremenda rabia. Como podía ser su novio así. Un hombre se que centra en su único placer y no es capaz de dar el mismo a su pareja, no se le puede llamar hombre. Eso es demasiado egoísta. Pero por otro lado, sintió una inmensa felicidad, por ser él el único que le haya echo sentir aquello.

Goku la abrazó tiernamente, mientras ella recuperaba la calma. Si supiese ella lo que significaba para él … pero de momento no se lo podía decir.

La cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la bañera, se metió en ella e hizo que Chichi se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Sintiendo la prominencia de su miembro golpeando su abdomen.

- Yo siempre pensaré antes en ti.

Y sin que tuviese tiempo de asimilar las palabras que goku le decía, sintió como entraba en su interior. No dolió, como acostumbraba a pasar, entró a la primera.

Chichi comenzó a moverse sobre él, sintiendo unos placeres que nunca antes sentidos. Goku podía ver su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos cerrados, concentrada en ese mar de sensaciones. Estiró sus manos para acariciar sus pechos, esos senos que tanto lo enloquecían. Podía sentir como ella cada vez se movía más rápido, soltado gemidos de placer y arrancándole a él los suyos. Sentía su interior como una delicia, era estrecha, logrando una sensación mayor.

El agua tibia de la bañera se movía al compás de los movimientos de ella, cada vez más rápidos. Goku no podía más, agarró fuertemente las caderas de ella, haciendo que sus movimientos fuesen mas profundos, más rápidos.

Poco después Chichi gritaba su nombre por primera vez, llagando la clímax, haciendo que con aquel glorioso sonido Goku llegase también al orgasmo.

Ella se derrumbó sobre él, agotada. Goku, pasó sus manos sobre su espalda, abrazándola tiernamente, sintiendo como sus pulsaciones se normalizaban, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, en sus brazos.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, la levantó de la bañera y la metió en su cama, tumbándose él a su lado. Luego hablarían .

Continuara ………………………….

La virgen1 se me fue la mano escribiendo. Este me ha quedado largo. Pero no quería dejarlo a medias … juas juas juas.

Que os ha parecido.

Ahora falta ver de que van ha hablar, porque hasta ahora apenas lo han hecho xd

Ya me diréis que os ha parecido.

Nos vemos!!!!


End file.
